


Город просыпается

by Alliar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Написано на заявку: ER. После особенно опасного задания Гэвин весь в синяках/порезах/ожогах/на усмотрение автора, и с разбитой губой. Поцелуи со вкусом крови. Коннор сначала отказывается заниматься с ним сексом, потом нехотя соглашается. Начинают бережно и осторожно, в процессе доходит до бурной страсти с подачи Гэвина. Разговоры на тему «Думал, что больше тебя не увижу» и тому подобное.





	Город просыпается

Когда они с Коннором наконец-то возвращаются домой, над городом занимается рассвет. Сквозь туманную дымку светится ярко-оранжевое солнце, утренний холодок покусывает за щеки и нос, и Гэвин с трудом удерживается от промозглой дрожи, когда выходит из машины.

Это был долгий, очень херовый, но все-таки удачный день, плавно и, сука, элегантно превратившийся в ночь, а после — в сыроватое, слегка затхлое утро. Эпопея со злоебучей сетью распространителей красного льда только начиналась, просто поймать мерзавцев, организовавших в Детройте свой грязный бизнес, было мало, но его работа на этом этапе заканчивалась. При мысли, сколько еще предстоит писанины, пусть даже львиную часть брал на себя Коннор, который принимал в операции живое участие, становится плохо. Некстати вспоминается, что Гэвин просрал табельный пистолет, пока бегал по складу, и настроение портится окончательно.

До квартиры Гэвин добирается только благодаря чистому упрямству и молчаливой поддержке Коннора. Тот за всю дорогу от участка до дома не произнес ни слова.

Не то чтобы Гэвину так всралось прослушать лекцию о работе в команде, которую он и так знал наизусть, и все же такая продолжительная тишина заставляла вставать дыбом волосы на жопе. Его жопа никогда еще не обещала неприятностей зря, так что стоило настраиваться на долгую нравоучительную беседу.

У Гэвина не было желания участвовать в беседах.

Гэвин хотел разуться, снять пропахшие потом, порохом и кровью шмотки и сдохнуть до следующего четверга, предварительно показав Фаулеру, Андерсону и всем желающим простую комбинацию из сжатого кулака и отставленного среднего пальца.

В прихожей ярко зажегся свет, и Гэвин замер на пороге, болезненно щурясь.

— Свет — двадцать процентов, — прохладным голосом скомандовал Коннор.

Это были его первые слова за полтора часа. Последние Гэвин слышал еще в участке, когда Тина охала над его разукрашенным лицом, а Хэнк, чтоб его черти драли, хмыкал и уточнял, нет ли сотрясения.

— Доктор сказал, что детективу Риду здорово повезло, — сообщил Коннор из-за спины, и Гэвин запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

Моментально накатила черная зернистая дурнота, и он поспешно закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — Коннор смотрел на него тем самым взглядом. Будто Гэвин дан ему в наказание этим их андроидским боженькой, не иначе, и он терпеливо, но без удовольствия несет свой крест.

Говнюк.

Освещение стало гораздо комфортнее благодаря голосовой команде. И благодаря ей же — вернее, тону, которым ее произнесли, — стало ясно, что у них некоторые проблемы. Не то чтобы проблем не было раньше, они постоянно цапались по мелочам, вернее, Гэвин взрывался буквально из-за всего, но в этот раз он, видно, перешел черту. Коннор принимал его всего, целиком, со всеми привычками и дурным характером, но чего не прощал — так необдуманного риска. По мнению Гэвина, он все просчитал. Идеальный план. Идеальная возможность проявить себя.

И идеальный проеб. Преступников оказалось в полтора раза больше, никто не знал о пленных девиантах в подвале, и их нельзя было просто взять и оставить там.

Гэвин мог быть не самым приятным человеком, зато копом себя считал хорошим.

Сил на то, чтобы выяснять отношения, не было. Он устал как собака, все тело болело, рассеченная губа запеклась коркой крови, а изнутри, из-под ребер, поднималась вибрирующая волна нервной дрожи.

Коннор молча помог дотащиться до гостиной, сгрузил на диван, вернулся, чтобы запереть входную дверь. Как-то особенно громко и осуждающе щелкнул замком. Гэвин сидел на диване, уронив голову на спинку, и лениво смотрел, как вдоль окна с уличной стороны гуляет голубь. Солнце поднималось выше, в воздухе клубилась пыль, видимая невооруженным глазом.

С улицы через открытую форточку доносились редкие гудки проезжающих мимо автомобилей.

Город просыпался.

Голова казалась невыносимо тяжелой, зато тело затапливало неестественной легкостью. В висках гулко колотилась кровь, сердце, разгоняясь, бешено бодало ребра. Еще пять минут назад Гэвин был готов поклясться, что отключится, как только примет подходящее для сна положение, а теперь отчетливо осознавал, что желание спать испарилось, словно дымка на рассвете.

Он лениво наблюдал за Коннором, пока тот аккуратно снимал обувь и верхнюю одежду, а потом так же лениво позволил раздеть себя, безуспешно ловя взгляд своим. Коннор обращался с ним подчеркнуто профессионально, быстро и не заостряя внимание на его теле. Помог разуться, аккуратно поставил ботинки в прихожей, потом снял с него куртку. Замер, окинул нечитаемым взглядом, когда Гэвин выпутался из свитера, а потом отвел глаза.

Диод на виске, до сих пор горевший ровным желтым светом, коротко вспыхнул красным, по лицу пробежала судорога, словно Коннор за одно мгновение успел сменить несколько выражений, и все оказались неуместными.

В любом другом случае Гэвина ждала гневная отповедь или занудная, ввергающая в депрессию речь о технике безопасности, как бывало, когда Коннор считал долгом нести в массы свет своей машинной мудрости. Эта черта доводила людей до белого каления, однажды даже Хэнк похлопал его по плечу и буркнул что-то вроде: «Держись», чем поразил Гэвина до глубины души. Но Коннор продолжал молчать, лишь молча мигал своей раздражающей лампочкой и выглядел при этом то чертовски злым, то разочарованным.

Это нервировало, а Гэвину и так сегодня досталось.

— Что-нибудь скажешь? — поинтересовался он, когда понял, что Коннор простоит так хоть целый день.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — ровно спросил Коннор, продолжая гипнотизировать пустым взглядом его шею.

Рука невольно взметнулась, чтобы прикрыть безобразный кровоподтек — один из уродов на складе пытался его душить и почти преуспел, — но Гэвин оборвал это движение.

— Оно говорящее! — издевательски восхитился он и тут же поморщился: ранка на губе треснула, кожу защипало. — Блядь. Коннор, я слишком устал от этого дерьма.

Тот все-таки отмер: шагнул вперед, остановился между раздвинутых ног и навис, внимательно рассматривая лицо. Гэвин задумчиво слизнул с губ солоноватую кровь, и Коннор прилип взглядом к его губам. С каждой минутой в гостиной становилось все светлее, город за окнами оживал, запели первые птицы, и Гэвин, разглядывая Коннора, неожиданно понял одну простую вещь.

— Иди лучше сюда, — выдохнул он и протянул руку.

Коннор послушно наклонился, но увернулся от поцелуя, не дав впиться в губы. Гэвин мазнул по гладкой, приятной на ощупь щеке, настойчиво пригнул к себе за шею и попытался еще раз, коснулся мягких губ, раскрыл языком. Коннор безучастно ждал, когда он отстранится, не отвечая, но и не отталкивая. Гэвин отстранился, остро ощутив колотье сердца о ребра.

Порез на губе пульсировал болью, но это только раззадоривало.

— Это еще что?

— Я не стану с тобой целоваться, — сообщил Коннор тем же примороженным голосом.

Внутри плеснуло едкой обидой, которая быстро перешла в гнев.

— Наказать решил? — Гэвин убрал руку с его шеи и резко отодвинулся, поморщился, когда задел один из синяков. — Да как хочешь.

Подняться с дивана мешал Коннор, вставший между широко раздвинутых колен, и Гэвин попытался оттолкнуть его. Андроид ухватил его за руку, сжал ладонь, ласково погладил большим пальцем.

Даже с места не сдвинулся, снова наклонился, прижался губами к виску, потерся.

— Тебе сегодня досталось.

— Решил добить? — мрачно поинтересовался Гэвин.

В животе спиралью закручивалось смутное пока желание. Его продолжало потряхивать, мелко, настойчиво, неостановимо. То ли из-за суток без сна, то ли из-за пережитого.

То ли из-за хмурого лица Коннора, который даже когда делал свою самую постную рожу, выглядел так, что его хотелось всего вылизать.

— Поберечь, — мягко отозвался Коннор ему в висок.

От загривка и вниз побежала горячая волна.

— Поберечь, — тупо повторил он, пялясь перед собой. Точнее — в плечо Коннора, обтянутое белой рубашкой, забрызганной мелкими пятнышками крови.

Он сглотнул металлический привкус во рту и, забывшись, прикусил губу. Коннор наконец-то обнял его, согнувшись в неудобной позе, но ему явно было все равно, а Гэвин только сейчас понял, насколько ему это было нужно. Он уткнулся лбом в твердое плечо, вдохнул, выдохнул, ощупал твердую спину под мятой тканью, и Коннор отстранился, оставшись в кольце его рук. Протянул ладонь, погладил Гэвина по щетинистой щеке, задумчиво свел брови.

Диод мелькал то желтым, то голубым, и от этого хотелось с облегчением выдохнуть.

— Иди ко мне, — шепнул Гэвин, снова притягивая его ближе.

— Но...

— Да плевать, — выдохнул он, и тот неохотно подчинился.

Коннор целовал его очень нежно, едва касаясь губами, то и дело отстраняясь, чтобы оценить что-то по выражению лица. Гэвин облизывался, губы почти гудели от желания, острого, яркого, непреодолимого. И когда Коннор снова нагнулся, подался назад, заваливаясь вместе с ним на диван.

Коннор осторожно опустился сверху, устроился так, чтобы не давить на синяки, покачал осуждающе головой, а потом снова поцеловал. Гэвин без стеснения застонал, когда язык, гладкий и прохладный, прошелся по кромке зубов, а чуткие пальцы обняли лицо.

Возбуждение, колотившееся под ребрами, свернулось тугой спиралью и резко выпрямилось, бросая в жар. Больно было везде — ныли ребра, трещала голова, которой крепко досталось, щипало ранку на губе, но при этом было так зверски хорошо, так хотелось, чтобы Коннор продолжал, хотелось большего, будто у них уже сто лет ничего не было.

Хотелось всего и сразу: кусать мягкие, податливые губы, вылизывать чужой рот, обнимать, тереться о тяжелое, твердое тело. Больше прикосновений, почувствовать Коннора внутри или оказаться внутри самому. Без разницы. Главное — сейчас.

В свое время для Гэвина огромным шоком стало то, насколько Коннор оказался открытым экспериментам. У него не было человеческих комплексов и ограничений, он осознавал, что такое стыд, но к себе это понятие не применял, действуя с прямотой и неотвратимостью сходящей с гор лавины. Он талантливо прятал эмоции под толщей прохладной, сдержанной вежливости, изредка позволяя прорываться чему-то постороннему на поверхность. То острому взгляду, то вспышке на самом дне теплых карих глаз, то дрогнувшему уголку четко очерченных губ.

На эти губы Гэвин дрочил несколько месяцев подряд, пока они не отпечатались на изнанке век настолько ясно, что и с закрытыми глазами он видел яркий рот, округляющийся и растягивающийся вокруг произносимых слов. Легко было представить, как они будут так же растягиваться вокруг члена. Легко и немного стыдно, потому что это был раздражающий своей правильностью Коннор, тот самый, который привел целую армию андроидов в ночь революции и отмудохал Гэвина в хранилище улик.

Дрочка на Коннора из-за этих маленьких фактов приобретала свой, ни с чем не сравнимый привкус стыда и опасливого восторга вперемешку с отвращением.

Где-то с полгода после возвращения Коннора на службу они сохраняли опасливый нейтралитет, за которым с нескрываемым интересом наблюдало управление во главе с капитаном Фаулером. А потом стало не до расшаркиваний: работы привалило так много, что Гэвину было откровенно насрать, что мимо него ходит пластиковый хер, считающий себя живым.

Спустя еще полгода они вяло перебрасывались утренними приветствиями — без удовольствия, но и без прежней неприязни. Жизнь менялась, Гэвин не был дураком, поэтому приспосабливался, как мог. У него было прилично времени, чтобы понять одну простую вещь: прогресс не остановить.

А потом... потом он слишком увлекся. А Коннор будто только и ждал, пока он ослабит бдительность.

Коннор мягко коснулся его губ, лизнул ранку, явно добавив в слюну антисептик, и принялся целовать под подбородком, спускаясь ниже. Когда он вдруг застыл, Гэвин не сразу понял, что произошло.

— Ты чего?

— Я думал, что опоздал, — вдруг ломким, чужим голосом признался Коннор, осторожно целуя кровоподтек на шее. — Связь оборвалась слишком резко, тебя нигде не было, а потом тебя чуть не задушили. Опоздай я хотя бы на полминуты, я мог никогда тебя больше не увидеть.

Он замер, стал совсем твердым под руками Гэвина, и тот раздраженно вздохнул, разглядывая белеющий в рассветных сумерках потолок.

— Вот он я, перед тобой, живой и очень хочу трахаться, — произнес он раздраженно, и вдруг понял, что и правда: он ощущает себя очень живым. И очень хочет трахаться.

Он настолько увлекся поцелуями с металлическим привкусом собственной крови, что почти не уловил момент, когда в джинсах стало нестерпимо тесно. Он красноречиво толкнулся бедрами в пах Коннору, и тот опустился ниже, потерся тоже, подхватывая и задавая ритм. Гэвин ахнул, запрокинул голову.

Коннор тут же принялся вылизывать его шею, мелко двигая бедрами, прижимаясь, раскачиваясь, притираясь так хорошо и тесно, что Гэвин скоро коротко вскрикнул из-за накатившего волной удовольствия.

Мучительно хотелось выпутаться из джинсов, заставить Коннора раздеться, а еще лучше — перебраться в спальню, на кровать, но...

— Твою мать, — прошипел он, выправляя его рубашку из джинсов и просовывая под ремень ладони.

Он вцепился в твердую задницу пальцами, сжимая и вдавливая Коннора в себя еще сильнее, зажмурился, застонал, когда Коннор впился зубами в плечо.

Диван под двойным весом поскрипывал в тишине квартиры, за окном пели птицы и гудел просыпающийся город, а на Гэвина неотвратимой волной накатывало. Он сдавленно охнул, когда Коннор вжался особенно сильно, и его скрутило судорожным удовольствием.

Дыхание перехватило до боли, когда Коннор, уже не сдерживаясь, с силой поцеловал его, глубоко вталкивая в рот чувствительный язык, удерживая голову в одном положении и не позволяя двинуться с места. Гэвин плыл на волне оглушающего кайфа и с трудом успевал отвечать на поцелуи, только медленно, ласково гладил чужую теплую поясницу над ремнем джинсов, то и дело запуская ладони внутрь.

Во рту было солоно от вкуса крови, и это было охуенно.

Коннор медленно прекратил двигаться поверх него, поцеловал нежно и мягко, слизал с нижней губы соленую каплю и прислонился лбом ко лбу.

Диод ровно светился чистым голубым.

Сердце постепенно успокаивалось, на Гэвина наваливалась сонливость и счастливое довольство жизнью. Плевать было на растревоженные синяки, на гудящие и болящие губы, на мокрые от спермы трусы.

Ему было чертовски хорошо.

— Я рад, что мы оба оттуда выбрались, — произнес Коннор, глядя в глаза.

Гэвин поднял тяжелую руку и растрепал ему и без того взъерошенные волосы.

— Я тоже, — заплетающимся языком выговорил он.

Хотелось спать, но он упорно держал глаза открытыми, пропускал сквозь пальцы мягкие темные пряди и изо всех сил старался не улыбаться.

Плевать, что будет дальше. 

Они выбрались. Вместе.


End file.
